


You would look good

by VigilanteFlower



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sounding, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilanteFlower/pseuds/VigilanteFlower
Summary: Venom has been paying attention to Eddie's search history.





	You would look good

There are very few reasons for Eddie to find any of this okay, and yet the sound he lets out when Venom’s tongue wraps itself around his cock is the most humiliatingly wanton thing he’s ever produced.

 

“V! C-calm down, that’s a lot.”

 

 **_“We think it is not enough_ **.” The vibrating voice answers in his head, seeing as his tongue was particularly busy.

 

“ ** _We know what you’ve been watching on the Redtube._ **”

 

Exasperated, his breathing far from steady, Eddie squirms and tries to get up onto his elbows.

 

“It’s not ‘the Redtube’, it’s just Redtube. And I told you not to pay attention when I do that.”

 

“ ** _Well we didn’t listen._ **”

 

Eddie lets out an aggravated growl and drops heavily back onto the bed, his hands coming up to press the heel of each palm into his eyes.

 

“Fuck, Venom, would you-fuck, just do it then.” He doesn’t have the energy to put up with this any more. The back and forth of propriety is exhausting when Venom knows as well as he does that this desire has been in the back of his mind for weeks now. Ever since he stumbled upon a video with the tag ‘sounding’.

 

“ ** _With pleasure._ **” Venom’s voice is obscenely barbed with enjoyment as the tongue around Eddie’s cock loosens and hovers high over the slick red tip.

 

He pulls his hands away from his eyes and watches, heart pounding in his ears, stomach tight, as the shape of his symbiote’s tongue narrows and extends down towards the leaking slit of his penis. It laps at the gathered pre-come before Eddie’s tightly held breath ruhes out of him. Venom takes the opportunity of his host’s exhale to finally push the length of his tongue into the tip of Eddie’s cock. A stuttered inhale makes a squeaking noise as he watches and feels the first intrusion, tensing his body.

 

“ ** _Stop that._ **” Venom directs, and so Eddie lets the air slowly eek out of him again.

 

This is too much already. He can either feel or watch, not both, so he throws his arms over his eyes and tries not to clench every muscle in his body.

 

“ ** _Better._ **” The symbiote coos inside his head, as Eddie lets out a small shout of pleasure. He can so clearly tell that Venom has not made himself smooth and singularly sized for this adventure. Instead, his matter has taken the form of a string of teardrop shapes, and when Eddie finally opens his eyes to look, he sees this is true. They tapper, grow in size as Venom slowly inserts them, and it has Eddie shaking. He feels like he’s teetering on the edge already, eyes wide, body slick with sweat and the prickle of tears teasing the bridge of his nose.

 

“V, V…” He whispers, not knowing what to say or do as his alien companion bottoms out. The inside of his head feels fuzzy, heavy, filled with too many shouting voices telling him this is good, bad, and amazing.

 

“ ** _Shhhh…_ **” Venom answers, his voice a purr.

 

The large claws on Venom’s hand retract and soften, turning into slick black tendrils that encircle Eddie’s cock. The tongue doesn’t move, but the modified hand does, as it starts to slowly stroke him from root to tip. Eddie gasps harshly and grabs the threadbare sheets as pleasure jolts through him each time the beads inside are passed over, which is, of course, every time.

 

“Oh god, oh god-ff-Fuck!” He shouts, squeezing his eyes shut and biting down hard on his lip. With a sharp snap, Venom whips him across the thigh, and his eyes burst back open with a harsh gasp.

 

“ ** _I said stop that. Pay attention._ **”

 

Eddie thinks he might not be far from hyperventilating as he bunches up the blankets and pulls them closer to his body, eyes trained on the thrilling sight before him. He’s so close, he’s so fucking close, and all of his attention focuses down to the point where Venom is slowly thrusting his tongue into the small, sensitive column of his urethra, and stroking his cock in the most wonderfully sensational way.

 

“I-I can’t, I can’t-” Whimpering the short few words, he throws his head back onto the pillow and cries out as come bubbles up around the intruding tongue, which delicately removes itself just before the last spurt dribbles down over the still undulating tendrils.

 

Eddie’s vision is speckled with silver flecks as his body goes limp against the bed, little babbled sounds of “Th-that…” and “Good...s-sooo…” trickling out over his lips. A deep, throaty chuckle fills his head and ears as the symbiote lets Eddie free of his grasp.

  
“ ** _You would look good on the Redtube, Eddie._ **”

**Author's Note:**

> A simple prompt from Bandvn in my tumblr inbox asking for Symbrock with sounding :) Haven't actually looked into sounding before, so this was actually educational as well lol
> 
> Sidenote, sorry if the formatting is wonky, AO3 doesn't like when I copy and paste from Google Docs.
> 
> If you'd like to request a prompt response from me, you can find me on tumblr as VigilanteFlower! I'm happy to take them.


End file.
